


Werewolf stories

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: 1- The Wolves of Wisconsin- backstoryThey live in Bear Valley, Wisconsin at the Stonehaven Manor2- Story of the White WolvesThe Originals; Ancient
Relationships: OC/OC





	Werewolf stories

**Jeremy- Age ten**

_The boy yelped, his father swinging the large metal bat at him again and again. He ducked, and swept his leg out, dropping the drunk man to his knees like a sack of heavy stones. No Wolf drank, at the very least not like a fish, so what was Malcolm's problem? Jeremy growled, kicking at the man while the big brute was still down. The father Wolf growled himself as he attempted to right himself so that he could go after his young son. That's when his mother walked in..."Mama!" he yelped, not exactly sure how she had managed locate them considering Malcolm Denver had been VERY thorough in moving himself and his son every couple of months to a new town. Now here they were, in Bear Valley, Wisconsin, and his beautiful redhead mother was standing right before him..._

_And then Jeremy screamed, as the blonde man (still handsome despite the fact he was angry and drank so much) Phased into a large dark-furred wolf, snarling and snapping as the reddish-brown haired woman screamed...Jeremy began to shake, watching as Malcolm Denver went after Jessika Schering over and over, ripping at her arms, legs, and stomach with his teeth and claws...When it was all over, Jeremy had bolted from the house, and the floor was a mess of blood and skin fragments. The Wolf changed back into a naked human man, a very upset naked man that began to scream and yell as he realized what he had done to the mother of his son..._

**Jeremy- Age Fifteen**

_The young male growled to himself as he watched the house, again staking out where Malcolm was now living...He growled, now knowing the son of a female dog had a new woman in his life, and they had one little girl together, and would soon have a son. This son was going to stay with Malcolm, since he had started his own Pack here, one that so obviously was to rival the one that, at the age of fourteen, young Jeremy had been put as the one in charge of...He shook his head and growled, baring his teeth a little as he continued to watch the man with the woman...._

_A few nights later, the small and slender brown and white wolf with black put on a calm look as he approached the door to the house, eyes bright and ears back, but tail flicking back and forth as though he were not here to try to harm anyone...He smirked as, after pawing a moment at the door, the woman opened it to peer out and saw the very dog like wolf standing there. She gave a smile at Jeremy, and he wanted it to sicken him but it just reminded him of his own mother and therefore made him want to curl up in a corner and cry again, as he did all those years back...He huffed as she called "Malc, there is a stray dog at our door! Poor thing looks lost." Malcolm took one look at his son, and growled as he chased him from the house. The wolf circled the man, and Malcolm growled as he chased him towards a wooded area. The wolf leaped on the man and snarled as he tore into him, just as the man had done to his mother so many years ago..._

_When he was done, he left the place and returned to his own Pack._

**Jeremy- Age Twenty**

_The young man shook out his tousled hair, having just finished sparring with his friends Jim and Lee. He loved them like brothers, and they seemed to feel the same way about him. They all went back up to the house, the pack house, the manor, to cool down. They needed some water to drink and food to eat, so they were going to have lunch as well._

(Crappy place to end, but I don't remember if I ever decided how old he actually is-

**The White Wolves**

_A young woman with long blonde hair and burnt orange eyes hummed to herself as she walked along a path in a part of town which bordered woods. This was the France of old, and she was a maiden by the name of Isis. Her family had moved here from the colds of Russia, and settled in rather simply though they'd thought it would be much harder. Anyhow, Isis kept shooting longing glances towards the woods, and hills which she could always see rising up behind the trees, more mountains then hills actually. She shook her blonde haired head a couple times, gasping as she ran into someone... She looked to see a handsome male there, and soon he told her his name was Cormac. He had hair as blonde as her own, and with him were two younger girls, beautiful girls. They introduced themselves as Jessie and Sara, the daughters of Liza and Garth. Jessie had red hair and brown eyes, and Sara had brown hair and brown eyes. She found herself drawn to Cormac but also to Jessie, finding it odd but welcoming it._

_They introduced her, a week later, to their friends Ricky and Katie, a brown haired couple. It seemed Katie was already pregnant, with twins, and they'd named them Autumn and Riley. Anyhow, she was startled when they all phased into white wolves. This caused her wolf within to bark with joy, and she allowed the transformation to sweep over her. She wagged her tail as they ran together, romping and playing, then stopping to howl. She gave explosive wags when Cormac licked her, then jumped after Jessie and Sara. She ended up tripping Jessie, standing over the brown eyed she wolf and gently licking her. The three of them left the other three to run off together, and... things happened at a destination. They returned after a bit, playing a little longer then everyone went home._

_For weeks after, they met up to do those same things, and Cormac, Jessie, and Isis always ran off together for private time. A couple months in, the twin pups were finally born. This seemed to set off the biological clocks of both Isis and Jessie, so they started trying for pups. Four months into that, they found a white wolf unmoving...four young pups huddled to her. They weren't sure the white werewolf pups knew how to actually talk yet. They decided to name them, saying "Sev; Anthem; Arden; Andor," and watching them wag. Wait...were those the names the deceased she wolf, obviously their mother, had given them? They didn't know, just as they had no idea that her own name was Rev. Her mates, for she'd actually had two, had been Samson and Alezer, though they wouldn't know that. They brought the pups back, and after more months Isis and Cormac finally conceived. Isis and Jessie, meanwhile, were calling the four orphans their sons._

_Months later, Paris and Annie came into the world, two beautiful little girl pups to go with the four boys. Years later, Autumn started acting all shy around the boys, or specifically Sev and Anthem. Arden and Andor seemed to be watching a male named Virall. Riley had become friends with a male named Paine, and Paris and Annie had both become friends with a girl named Ellie. Many years later, Sev, Autumn, and Anthem became a thing. Arden, Andor, and Virall also became a thing, as would Paine and Riley have been but...Riley was lured to a party and attacked by a hunter that had found out what she was...Her parents hunted him down and took him out, then a mourning was had. Paine and Paris became a thing, and one day they'd have a son named Perry. Meanwhile, Annie and Ellie became a couple as well, and one day they'd adopt Alice and Elsa._

_ These are the white wolves, the first ones. Isis is the ancestor of a beautiful girl adopted by a scientist and his mate whom was bitten in a fight and turned into a wolf _

End


End file.
